PLAYING WITH FIRE CASUALTY HOLBY CITY CROSSOVER
by covblazebabe
Summary: Casualty/Holby crossover by request. Join Nick as he leaps from day to day bonking all in his way! Featuring characters from the past and present of both shows please keep that in mind when reading! Hope you enjoy reading!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello people! **_

_**Here's a Casualty/Holby crossover by request.**_

_**I would like to apologise in advance for any medical parts or character history that maybe wrong, im not overly familiar with Holby city however I believe my research is correct here.**_

_**Also I will be using characters from the past and present of both shows (please keep that in mind when reading) **_

_**Hope you enjoy it! **_

_**Here we go…**_

_**CHAPTER ONE **_

'_**PLAYING WITH FIRE'**_

It was a normal day in the ED Lenny, Yuki and May were doing their usual clowning around in reception, Noel was shuffling papers and Tess was chatting away to Charlie, the day had been very quiet so far, most cases had been for minor injuries or low grade illnesses much to Lenny's disappointment he was full of life and raring to go nothing like a RTA or RTC to get him going!

"Can I have your attention please everyone" called Mr Jordan.

"Il make it quick because we all have work to do, have we all got our tickets for tonight?" he asked looking round, his question was answered by a muffled array of yes's and no's "well for those that haven't iv got a few spare, come and see me, now as we all know Dr Winters will be leaving us to work upstairs in the dragons lair AKA Keller ward, she has reached the ranks of Consultant general surgeon, and I would like to wish her all the luck in the world, not many people can deal with a clinical lead like Ric Griffin"

A few people laughed at his little indirect dig at Ric, Ric and he had never quite seen eye to eye for various reasons, their attitude to surgical procedures was somewhat different, Nick had an 'if in doubt cut it out' attitude where as Ric preferred to know what he was dealing with before hand.

"Let's all show her a good time tonight at her joint leaving party" he continued

"Who else is leaving" shouted Lenny, Nick gave him a sheepish look "Karen Newburn one of the ward sisters upstairs" muttered Nick putting his head down "his ex-wife" Dylan commented making heads turn, not many people in the department knew Nicks history, and he preferred to keep it that way, it wasn't something he was proud of.

"Yes thank you Dr Keogh" bit back Nick flashing Dylan and Sam a look before nodding at them "I want you two working through cubicles today please" he continued, knowing full well this would piss them both off "what together?" questioned Dylan folding his arms, Nick smiled "absolutely" he replied with a wink before turning to walk off.

"Great" muttered Dylan grabbing a pile of patient notes in the hope he would find something worth his time bothering about.

"He's a dark horse our Mr Jordan isn't he" laughed Lenny, May and Yuki exchanged glances whist shaking their heads "Oi less gossiping and more work please" interrupted Charlie shoeing them off in different directions.

Nick sat alone in his office with a heap of paperwork in front of him, he was apprehensive about going to this 'do' tonight, his ex wife Karen would be there, they didn't part on the best of terms, plus there was Diane, his relationship with her ended acrimoniously, she was blamed for a mistake he had made in theatre and refused to own up, he knew he was wrong about that but his career was important to him, it was one stupid glitch in his mind.

He sat back and allowed images to fill his head.

He saw himself violently pinning Diane against the wall and warning her never to cross him.

He could still see the devastated look on her face as he showed her another side to his multiple personality, he had broke that woman's heart, shattered her dreams, ruined her life.

Then there was Jac, he had such a history with her, the night ahead was going to be his worst nightmare coming true, all the women he'd loved and messed up in one room.

Then there was Ruth and Zoe both who he knew still had feeling for him, and both he managed to contain a professional working relationship with, he hated the way he had treated Ruth, he felt he had taken advantage in some ways, when he joined the ED department she had made it clear she wanted him and why would he say no? She handed it to him on a plate, he came to his senses the day after but he still felt bad, he gave her the complete wrong impression, coupled with the ultimate brush off.

And as for Zoe there was so much hurt, lies and pain in regards to that one.

He got up and poured himself a whisky. As he was doing so there was a knock at the door, he turned his head just in time to see the door opening and Jac strolling in.

"Jac what on earth are you doing here?" he questioned shocked and confused.

"I just wanted to make sure your ok about tonight, will be hard for you with Karen being there with her new bloke and Diane" Jac said sitting down "you going to offer me one of those?" she continued looking at Nicks empty glass.

"Oh sure" he answered grabbing another glass and filling both of them, he walked over handing her the glass and sat down "so how you been?" he questioned not knowing exactly how to be around her.

"Oh you know" she replied taking a sip from the glass.

"Im sorry to hear your ill, must be really hard" she continued before consuming the remainder of the glass.

For one moment Nick felt so close to her, like all those years ago, he felt a tingle in his pants, he started breathing hard getting more turned on, Jac was so pretty, even more so now, he didn't know what was wrong with him, she hated him yet she was here seemingly concerned about him.

"Oh that, im ok now the surgeons did a good job, il be around for a bit longer" he muttered looking her square in the face.

They looked into each others eyes, a lustful feeling came upon them as Nick dived onto her lips "I want you" he stuttered moaning into her mouth, she was kissing him back, the want and need for him was shooting through her body, she grabbed the bulge in his trousers and squeezed it "oh Nick fuck me now" she panted as he removed her tight jeans "fucking hell iv missed you" he moaned unbuttoning himself.

They began exploring each others bodies, remembering how good it was the first time they made love, the passion was still there, the burning love they shared hadn't died, he thrust into her, his cock was much bigger than she remembered, now Nicks shirt was open, his cock was deep inside her, they were going at it like rabbits, hard and fast "ohh Jac im coming" Nick moaned as he filled her with hot milky spunk.

"Nick oh Nick me too" yelled Jac as they collapsed in a heap on the sofa.

After a few minutes Jac turned to Nick "iv often wondered why you have a sofa in your office" she chuckled standing up to redress herself, Nick did the same "well now you know" he chuckled pecking her on the cheek.

"Il see you tonight" said Jac leaving the office licking her lips as she went.

Nick took a deep breath as a smile spread across his face "still got it Jordan" he muttered to himself checking his hair in the mirror.

He left the office in search of some patients to cure; today he could cure any illness, save any severed limb, save the world even.

Turning the corner into the ED he walked right into Karen "oh im so sorry" he stuttered not realising who it was "Nick" she stammered "oh Karen hi um hi" he didn't know where to look "I need to talk to you" she demanded "what now? Right now" he questioned with a slight stutter before she interrupted "right now!"

"Ok um my office is quiet" Nick stammered leading the way.

He walked straight to his stash of whisky, pouring a double measure, knocking it back faster than it was poured, he hadn't seen or spoken to Karen for years, as he turned round to face her all he got was her tongue down his throat.

For some reason or feeling beyond his control he kissed her back as his cock started to harden "Karen" he stammered pulling away "what Nick? You owe me one for old times" Karen said in a demanding tone "oh yes I fucking do" panted Nick pulling her close.

They kissed and touched like they had never met before, like this was the only chance they had, clothes flew everywhere, passion filled their hearts as they made love on Nick's desk, he gave her the best seeing to she had ever had.

When they had finished Karen kissed him passionately "not a day goes by without my head telling me to try again with you" she said with a smile leaving him with his shirt open and pants down "il see you tonight" she whispered as she left the office.

Nick couldn't believe what he had just done, what was happening here, he composed himself and left his office in confusion, coming to the nurse's station he felt like all eyes were on him as he felt the hands of two ladies on his back, turning round Jac and Karen stood before him smiling…

"Someone's been a naughty boy" they both spoke at the same time, shooting fear through Nicks body "um what" he stuttered, the two ladies exchanged glances "you've spelt both our names wrong on the car arrangement" Karen informed him.

Nick took a deep relieving breath and looked at the arrangement that was handed to him "oh so I have" he stuttered "il sort it" he continued with a smile.

"See you tonight" they both said seductively before walking off in different directions.

Nick took another deep breath, his heart racing "yeah tonight" he muttered to himself as he watched them walk off…..

"Tonight"

_**Woo now im taking deep breaths, that was difficult to write people, really hope you like it!**_

_**Please keep in mind im using characters from past and present from both shows!**_

_**Please review or comment if possible.**_

_**Twitter**_

_**covblazebabe**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello everybody peeps here come's chapter 2.**_

_**Nick has some how managed to fall back into his old womanising ways in this Casualty/Holby crossover.**_

_**Again I have to state im using characters from past and present of both shows, also I must warn you this chapter is very explicit, you have been warned!**_

Nick stood at the nurses station taking a look round at his team rushing round like headless chickens, an RTA had just come in sending them all into a spin, he had decided not to get involved with this one, Zoe and Adam were two senior doctor's and were perfectly capable of dealing with the situation without him breathing down their necks.

Besides he needed to pick up his suit from the dry cleaners, looking at his watch he shook his head, he was running late, he rushed back to his office, grabbed his car keys and left the building.

Zoe stormed out of resus, they had lost the patient and some how she felt it was her fault, her life was such a mess at the moment, she had split with Nick due to her lies, her cash flow was knackered and she was constantly tired from working all the hours god sends.

However she did have tonight to look forward to.

It was Ruth's joint leaving party, Ruth's and Karen's – Nicks ex wife, Zoe felt a hint of jealousy shoot through her body, even though when Karen and Nick were married she didn't even know him, but that didn't stop the thought cutting through her like a rusty knife.

She wanted to be Nicks wife, she loved him more than anything, to her he was the one that made the sun shine in the sky, caused the stars to dazzle at night, to put it another way in her eyes the sun shined out of his arse.

She made her way to the staff room where she had hung her outfit for tonight, it would save her having to rush home later, she had gone for a light blue knee length silk dress, normally she wouldn't make this much effort, but she had plans, she wanted Nick back, over the last few months she had gradually got the feeling he was edging towards liking her again it wasn't much but given the circumstances it was better than nothing.

She grabbed her lunch from the staff room fridge and headed to Nicks office, she wanted to ask him to go the party with her tonight, she had to do something it was driving her mad not being with him, if he answered her burning question with a firm 'no' at least in her heart she would have an idea how he felt about her.

She sat in his swivel chair leaning on his desk, she loved being in his office, she felt safe in there, the office had his smell oozing from the walls.

"Zoe" Nick stuttered clearly surprised to see her "what can I do for you?" he asked perching himself on the corner of his desk, Zoe stood up so she was face to face with him, she took a deep breath "Nick I was wondering if maybe tonight we could go to the party together?" she asked preparing herself for rejection .

After giving the proposal some thought he answered "Yes Zoe why not" he was smiling at her now, he had that sparkle in his eye, the one that said 'I love you, I want you, im yours forever'

Zoe smiled and moved in for a kiss to her surprise he kissed her back, a simple peck on the lips turned into a full blown game of tonsil tennis.

Soon the two were totally naked and holding each other like lovers, sharing hot passionate kisses.

Their clothes lay in a heap on the office floor.

Nick kissed her neck gently as Zoe masturbated his growing cock.

He then slid his fingers inside her now soaking pussy and frantically finger-fucked her. Zoe was liberated and screamed in pleasure as Nick shoved three fingers up her. She grabbed the back of his neck and thrusted her body against his as she approached orgasm.

Instantly Zoe screamed as she came and ejaculated her pussy juice on Nick's hand she had fanaticised about this moment for months "ohhh Nick"' she exclaimed.

Soon Nick put his cock into her mouth and enjoyed her sucking it slowly, he felt heaven-like as she sucked his cock hard.

He squeezed her firm tits as she gave him head and after a few minutes he exploded and shot a liberal load of spunk into her mouth, which she hungrily swallowed.

Nick next spat on her quivering clit and tasted her pussy.

Her pubes were neatly trimmed.

Zoe held his head and wedged it between her thighs and wrapped her legs around his body making gyrating movements of intense sexual pleasure. After he was finished with her pussy he moved further down and daringly stuck his middle finger in her arse.

She was tight.

Very tight. '"I want your dick in there'" Zoe demanded. He had never tried anal before but couldn't wait.

Soon Zoe was on all fours with her bottom invitingly stuck out. '"Juice me up baby" Zoe cried,. He proceeded to spread open her arse cheeks and dribble spit inside her. He then tongued her hole and again inserted his finger.

Eventually he held his throbbing member in his hand and carefully squeezed his cock inside her. Once lodged firmly inside he started to slowly fuck her. He could feel her puckered hole intensely squeeze as he penetrated her. Zoe groaned in pleasure as she got her arse done. Nick increased his speed and gripped her firm arse moving faster and faster..

Zoe gripped the Desk as Nick screwed her "ohhh Nick" Zoe screamed.

The room was enveloped in the steam of hot, wet sex. Soon Zoe was well spread and Nick was about to come.

He gripped her body and shot his load in her.

As he pulled out some of his come slowly oozed out of her gaping hole, It was the sexiest moment of their lives.

Zoe quietly moaned. They were both sweating heavily, both breathless, both were exhausted and collapsed in a heap on the desk beside each other.

Shortly after Nick's pager beeped. He was needed in resus.

Looking at Zoe he smiled wryly as he viewed the sight of her sticky, stark naked sex-exhausted body beside him,

He quickly got up and dressed kissing her cheek, "il see you tonight Dr Hannah" he said with a wink before grabbing his stethoscope and heading to resus.

Zoe lay there grinning like the Cheshire cat "your mine again Jordan" she muttered to herself…..

_**Hope you enjoyed that people …. What ever next!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here comes chapter 3 people, so far it looks like Nicks got himself into a right mess, how will this evening plan out? He's taking Zoe to Ruth and Karen's joint leaving party, Karen being his ex wife and Ruth being his ex one nighter, so far today he's already had his finger in 3 pies what could possibly happen next?**_

Entering the resus room Nick saw Charlie, Lenny and Adam rallying round a patient "ah Mr Jordan this is Hilda, 75 years young, she was brought in by her son who became concerned when she started talking to people who weren't there" informed Adam flashing the old a lady a cheeky wink "I don't need all this fuss" muttered the women.

Nick rolled his eyes "Adam shouldn't she be in cubicles this is a resus we don't have time for old ladies that are losing their marbles"

"um well she was tachycardic when she came in" replied Adam "well lets get routine bloods please and try and find out some medical history" Adam nodded and went off to go about his business.

Suddenly the old lady started fitting "right lets get a line in" called Nick rushing over "what do we know people? Does she have a history of epilepsy?"

"No idea" answered Lenny.

"No idea?" repeated Nick looking round at his team "Any advance on no idea, I trust you do know something about this lady?"

Several blank faces looked back at him "right clearly none of us are awake today, can someone go and talk to her son please" insisted Nick.

"Mr Jordan, phone call for you apparently it's urgent" came Noels voice "what now? Who is it" he questioned "don't know they just said its urgent" was the reply.

Nick headed out of the resus to the nurses station to take the call, it was Ric asking for a lift to the do "Ric im working couldn't this wait" he snapped, after 10 minutes of persuasion he agreed, this was going to be fun, him and Ric in the same car, plus there was Zoe.

"Mr Jordan, the lady does have a history of epilepsy turns out she has been forgetting to take her medication" said Lenny running over to Nick "right well you don't need in there anymore, il be in my office" he answered before turning to walk off.

Upon returning to his office he saw Zoe had fallen asleep in his chair, he tutted and shook his head "Zoe, wake up" he said nudging her "oh Nick sorry, think you wore me out earlier" she said rubbing the sleep away from her eyes.

"Well its almost seven you better get ready, we're giving Ric a lift" he muttered whist shuffling papers around his desk.

Zoe stood up and wrapped her arms round his waist "you better get ready to then" she said giving him a squeeze before leaving.

He smiled to himself watching her leave.

By this point he had a plan, he would simple avoid Jac and Karen for as long as possible then make his excuses and leave preferably with Zoe.

The car ride to the party went as slow as they come, Zoe sitting in the back guzzling a a plastic bottle of liquid containing her very own strong mix of vodka and coke, Nick and Ric sat in the front making polite conversation with one and other.

"Well surgical procedures have come along way since you left the department" said Ric with a smile "im sure they have" Nick answered feeling slightly wound up, this man really got his rocks off, just his presence was enough to annoy the hell out of him.

The feeling was mutual, Ric felt exactly the same way, but just like Nick he couldn't resist playing the wind up card.

"Atchu…. Ohh dear me im so sorry boys" slurred Zoe from the back seat.

"God Zoe do you have to sneeze like a bloody elephant with tourettes" snapped Nick clearly losing the will to live.

Ric let out a snigger but kept his eyes fixed on the road ahead.

Half an hour and several sarcastic comments later they arrived at the hotel where the party was being held "thanks for the lift Nick was a pleasure to spend some quality time with you again" Ric said before getting out of the car and vanishing through the hotel entrance.

"Oh what a lovely man" said Zoe downing the remainder of her extra strong vodka cocktail, Nick turned and looked at her flashing her a look of disgust "look at the state of you" he muttered shaking his head "you cant go in there like that"

"Ohh im fine, it's a party Nick" she slurred as she left the car and stumbled towards the hotel.

"Fan bloody tastic now im going to be babysitting all night" he muttered to himself following her.

Suddenly a hand appeared from nowhere dragging him into a bush "hey sexy" said Jac kissing him hard on the lips "Jac um hi" he stuttered pulling away "look iv really got to go" she kept on kissing him grabbing his bowtie to pull him in closer "later Jac, later, not now" he continued trying to resist her tender kisses "Nick I want you" she said seductively "don't you want me?" she continued whilst rubbing his cock through his trousers.

"Oh yes I do, I do, just not now" he replied feeling himself go hard.

She smiled and unzipped his trousers "it can be our little secret" she whispered "or maybe not so little" she continued sliding her hand in.

Nick groaned he was solid now, she unbutton only three buttons of his shirt, she put her free hand in and started to rub his chest and feel his nipples. His nipples were getting hard he was so turned on right now, he wanted her.

She started to lick his nipples while rubbing his stiff cock. He began unbuttoning her skirt "I want you" he moaned he could feel he was about to explode.

He lay her down on the dry grass and pulled her knickers to the side, they both let out a moan of pleasure as he thrust inside her, he moved fast and hard.

"Oh Nick" she panted as her pussy muscles tightened around his hard on.

They both came together.

"Not lost it have you" chuckled Jac.

"Mmm" moaned Nick kissing her passionately "tomorrow things are no different" he said placing his finger over her lips.

Jac smiled at him and got up "you like the danger do you?" she questioned with a cheeky smile on her face.

"Love it" he replied as he watched her straighten herself out, she blew him a kiss before disappearing towards the hotel.

He let out a long sigh "what am I doing" he groaned running his hand through his hair.

He made himself look presentable and stared up at the hotel, he could hear the music playing full blast, the party must be in full swing he thought, looking back at his car he contemplated just jumping back in it and driving home, but something stopped him, he didn't know what but he knew he couldn't just leave.

Taking a deep breath he held his head high and walked in…..

_**Thanks for reading people!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Casualty Holby crossover chapter 4.**_

_**Join Nick as he reverts back to his old ways bonking all in sight, or so it would seem – all this deceit can only lead to one thing – disaster!**_

Nick took a deep breath as he scanned the room, making his way to the bar Ellie Sharpe jumped in front of him – another old flame "Mr J looking good" she said with a smile "oh Ellie, what you doing here?" he questioned clearly surprised to see her, she flopped her arm round his shoulder before replying "just wanted to catch up with some people" she looked at him with a cheesy grin "especially you" she continued planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Oh um well its very nice to see you" he stuttered walking away from her and up to the bar "whisky please, make it a double iv not got time for a single" he said politely producing his wallet "evening Nick" Charlie appeared beside him "iv been standing down there for half hour trying to get served then I see you walk up and get served straight away!" he moaned "you must be invisible to them" laughed Nick "What you having? Il get them"

"No its ok Nick iv got a full round to buy" Charlie answered clearly not enjoying himself.

Nick grabbed his drink and went to find a quiet corner, he saw Zoe on the dance floor with her hands all over Dylan, he felt a hint of jealousy shoot through him, looking in another direction he saw his ex-wife Karen with her new man doing some dirty dancing.

Everywhere he looked he saw people either enjoying themselves or looking miserable, Sam stood alone by the bar clearly trying to give Zoe the evil eye.

Dylan was her ex now, they were just waiting for the divorce papers to go through.

Nick found this ridiculous it was obvious to him they still loved each other.

Big Mac and Noel stood reading what looked like a comic book near the doorway, possibly to make a quick exit should they managed to pull anything apart from a cold from the freezing draft wafting in.

Ruth too stood alone watching Jay try and chat up some blond bird who Nick had never seen before, then there was Adam always the ladies man, him and Kirsty seemed to be getting very close – there was defiantly something going on there.

And of course there was Lenny, Yuki and May the three musketeers, Lenny was messing about as usual and the other two were trying the best they could to humour him.

He shook his head now feeling quite lonely – lonely and used – today he'd had both Zoe and Karen on their backs begging him to satisfy them now at the party their completely blanking him and turning their attention to other people!

Plus there was also Jac whose needs he had catered to twice!

How dare they he thought bolting up and going back to the bar "two bottle's of your finest red wine mate" he demanded, all he could do now was have a good drink, he didn't want to go home, back to an empty flat.

He found a nice quiet table in the corner where he could stay hidden and watch other people make a show of themselves, "you going to share that?" came Ellie's voice as she plonked herself down next to him.

"All I really want is a quiet drink" he answered, she placed her hand on his knee "then why are you here?" she questioned whilst squeezing his leg, he flashed her a half smile and handed her his glass of wine, watching her drink he started to feel a bit better about himself, he didn't need Karen or Zoe to make his evening any better plus Jac was nowhere to be seen, perhaps she was embarrassed about her actions this morning and again the evening.

Him and Ellie like the others went back a long way, he sat back and thought about all their sneaky goings on in the past, they would sneak into closets or deserted operating theatres for a quick fumble.

He loved the danger, the danger of being caught with his trousers down, he looked up and saw Ellie had red wine all over her tender lips, staining them, without thinking he leaned forwards and kissed her, sucking her lips, tasting the wine, pulling away he smiled "follow me" he instructed taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor.

She placed her arms round him as 'lady in red' belted out the sound system.

He pulled her close so she could feel he was still sexually attracted to her after all these years.

They moved in rhythm to the sound of the music, looking into each others eyes, he pulled her closer so she could feel his breath on her face, as she went to kiss him he tilted her head up and began lightly brushing her neck and collarbone with kisses.

She let out a short moan and began stroking the back of his head gripping his hair as pleasure filled her body.

"Come on lets get out of here" Nick whispered

Ellie let out a groan as she kissed him "oh where?" she said moaning into his mouth.

"My cars outside, we can go there"

They were almost running as they left the dance floor, their hearts racing as they stumbled out of the front doors of the hotel, the cold air hit them and made them feel slightly tipsy, they fell towards each other cuddling and giggling just managing to hold themselves up.

Nick unlocked the car opening the back door for her, she pushed him against the door kissing him hard "ohh yeah" moaned Nick guiding her hand down to his bulge.

He held her tight as she stimulated him through his trousers – he loved it when women did that to him, it drove him wild.

He started kissing her neck then pushed her into the back seat of his car, continuing to kiss her neck he started undoing her blouse, working his way down to kiss her chest and all the way around her nipples which, by now, were thrusting forward in anticipation of the moment when he would take them in his mouth.

Her hands fumbled with his belt, button and zip, she wanted to feel his hard cock in the flesh, he helped her slide his trousers and boxers down.

She let out a little cry as his hands found there way down to her pussy and his mouth closed around a nipple. Her head was swimming as she was finally getting what she had been wanting and missing for so many years. She reached out and grabbed his dick as his fingers found their way to her clit. She felt him let out a sharp breath as she wrapped her fingers around his shaft. He looked at her and could see the passion in her eyes. He spread her pussy lips as one finger found its way inside her.

"Oh Mr Jordan" she breathed as she closed her eyes. He ran his finger in and out for a bit then entered a second finger. She was so wet he just had to taste her. He took his hand away and lowered his head so that she could feel his breath on her lips. He lightly touched his tongue just above her pussy and traced a path down her opening. The taste of her was so sweet he decided to delve a little deeper. She spread her legs to give him more access. He licked every inch of her sweetness and stopped to suck a little

As he did he slid three fingers into her tight pussy. He finger fucked her as she shivered in delight.

"I want your cock in my mouth" she sighed. He looked up at her as he was licking and sucking and started ramming his fingers in just a little bit harder and faster. She arched her back as he took his fingers out and replaced them with his tongue. His tongue went into her hole so easily and felt so good she just wanted to scream. She could feel it build up within her and she knew she was going to cum.

"Please don't stop, please, Mr Jordan, make me cum," she whispered. He looked up at her and smiled.

He knew she was close and he couldn't wait to taste it. He kept sucking and licking and tongue fucking her until he finally felt her body convulse and knew he was about to taste the very sweetness of her.  
And finally, it came; dripping out of her pussy. Nick eagerly put his lips to her and licked all of her sweetness as she moaned loudly.

He moved up as she grabbed hold of his head and began kissing him frantically.

All of the things she had spent hours dreaming about were finally happening and she didn't want it to ever stop.  
As she felt herself relaxing, she looked into Nick's dark brown eyes, he looked so cute.

Suddenly she shuffled round in the back seat so she was now on top of him, with that she moved down and took all of him into her mouth. He reached out to brace himself placing one hand on the back of her head and the other on the back of the seat.

She wrapped her fingers around the base of his cock then wrapped her tongue around his shaft and slowly pulled her head back so he could feel the sensation with every inch of his dick.  
"Put it back in your mouth" he said pleadingly.

She looked up and smiled then took his rock hard cock in her hands and rubbed hard, yet slow, grabbing at the base and massaging all the way to the tip. She put it back in her mouth and proceeded to suck and lick until he thought he couldn't take it anymore.

Then she jumped on riding him hard and fast, it didn't take long before he filled her with his hot man milk.

They lay on top of each other for what seemed like hours.

Eventually Ellie got up and out the car followed by Nick "we going back in then?" she said with a smile.

Nick didn't want to but he was slightly drunk and couldn't drive home in this state "maybe we can get a room" he suggested grinning.

Ellie smiled and took his hand as they walked back to the hotel, just as they were approaching the entrance Zoe, Karen and Jac appeared blocking the doorway.

"What the fuck do you think your playing at Jordan?" came a voice from one of them…..

_**Ohh dear how will Nick talk his way out of this one?**_

_**Thank you reading hope you enjoyed it!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Here comes chapter 5**_

_**Will Nick's charm help him here?**_

Nick stood frozen on the spot, all eyes were on him "evening ladies" he said with a smile "what can I do for you?"

"You really are something else" yelled Zoe stepping forward "after today I thought we were .."

"You thought we were what Zoe?" interrupted Nick cutting her off "what did any of you think you were?" he continued scanning the angry faces before him and pulling his hand away from Ellie who was now giving him the evil eye.

"Just cant keep it in your pants can you" shouted Karen.

Nick took a step back assessing the situation "um well" he started before being cut off again this time by Jac "I thought you had changed" she sobbed, there it was an emotion Nick couldn't deal with, angry women he was fine with, but sobbing women he just couldn't do it.

"Girls please"

"Don't even bother Jordan" screamed Zoe running at him, hitting him continuously, he managed to hold her arms in place and shove her away.

"What's going on?" Came Charlie's voice.

Nick took in a sharp breath "oh and here comes Saint Charlie" he muttered flashing a 'stay out of this' look in his direction

"This 'stud' has been rushing round getting his willy wet all day" snapped Zoe, Charlie had to turn away to hide his laughter.

"Look I don't know what all this is about" he said "but im sure we have all had to much to drink and"

"Oh bugger off Charlie" butted in Nick shaking his head and turning to walk away.

"Don't even think about it Jordan" screamed Karen charging into his back sending him crashing to the pebbly ground, Karen landed on top of him just in time for her boyfriend to see her in all her glory "what the hells going on?" he questioned his voice full of anger "you know what Karen forget it" he yelled before walking off.

Karen called after him and slapped Nick hard around the face "well done Nick" she cried rushing after her man who was now half way out the car park.

Nick rubbed his throbbing cheek "one down three to go" he muttered.

"What did you just say" snapped Ellie slapping his other cheek "there you have one to match now, you disgust me" she said through clenched teeth before walking away.

Nick caught a glimpse of Charlie shaking his head and disappearing back into the hotel out of sight, he's probably gone to have a good gossip with Tess he thought.

This left Zoe and Jac who stood before him with their arms folded, he tried giving them the puppy dog eyes "your pathetic Nick" said Jac "and you think that sitting there looking pathetic is going to make us forgive you" she continued.

"Who said I wanted forgiving?" he muttered trying to look sorry for himself.

"Your like a black widow spider" stated Jac before pulling out her mobile phone and calling herself a taxi.

Zoe walked over to Nick who was still on the ground, she sat down beside him, she didn't know why but she felt sorry for him.

"Fancy a drink?" he asked winking at her.

She shot him a look of disbelief "Nick I wouldn't have a drink with you if you were the last man on the planet!"

He narrowed his eyes "look Zoe I don't know what them women have told you but you do know they are all my ex's, they would say anything to make me look stupid"

He announced.

Zoe was the last women standing or sitting in this case, he was sure he could talk her round, after all after tonight he would have no reason to see or hear from Karen, Jac or Ellie.

If he could charm Zoe into believing that these women were all liars just out to make his life a misery he might actually leave the party one woman up.

"Who was that women you were with?" questioned Zoe "the one you were holding hands with"

"Oh that was Ellie, I was holding her hand because she was drunk" stuttered Nick, in his head he knew this was the most transparent bullshit he'd ever dished out to anyone, but looking into Zoe's eyes she seemed to be believing it.

"Jac and Karen said they … they um" Zoe began to cry.

Nick let out a sigh putting his arm around her "Zoe whatever they said it's not entirely true" he assured her.

She turned her head to face him, her sadness turned to anger "what do you mean not entirely true Nick" she snapped shoving his arm away.

He was taken aback by her sudden change of mood "um Zoe i."

"Don't even bother you vile little man" Zoe wailed forcing herself to her feet "you know you make me sick! You and your …. Your suits! Your rotten stinking suits and your silly little bowtie!" she said with angry tears steaming down her cheeks.

"What's wrong with my bowtie?" he questioned looking puzzled, Zoe folded her arms and turned away.

He let out groan as he climbed to his feet, he walked over to Zoe and put his hand on her shoulder "Zoe im sorry" he whispered.

She swung round and belted him square in the nose causing blood to splatter all over her clothes; Nick fell to the ground landing hard.

Looking up at her he could tell how much he'd hurt her today maybe she really did love him.

Everything she had done in the past didn't seem to matter now, no matter how angry he tried to make himself feel over it all.

He watched her in a daze walking off back into the hotel, blinded by his own tears he Lay back so he was flat on the ground.

Looking up at the stars the events of the day circled his mind, he felt like he was falling and couldn't get up, the sky was a million miles away.

He wanted the clouds to open and take him away, or the ground to open and pull him down to the deep dark depths of hell below, it was no more than he deserved right now.

Just then his thoughts were interrupted by a very drunk Adam stumbling out of the hotel entrance singing a very unmusical version of 'angels' sitting up Nick narrowed his eyes "Adam" he called out "you alright?"

Adam glanced in his direction trying to work out who the man with the seemingly perforated nose and blood stained shirt was, after a few moments he shot Nick a smile "Nicky!" he wailed running over as if Nick was a Christmas tree with presents scattered around him.

"What happened to you?" he asked in a cheerful tone plonking himself down beside his friend then producing a bottle of whisky from him inside pocket "want some?" he questioned removing the lid.

Nick smiled and took the bottle taking a good few mouthfuls "cheers" he said smiling, starting to feel better.

He began to tell Adam about his eventful day, after half an hour or so Adam was sat shaking his head in shock.

"Well Nick if you want me to feel sorry for you I can't, but jealousy I can do" he said laughing.

Nick felt a lot better for hearing that, he looked at Adam for a few moments, he'd not realised how similar him and Adam were before, a strange feeling came over him.

"Adam" he whispered moving his head towards him.

"What Nick" he replied after taking a swig from the whisky bottle.

"Iv always admired you" said Nick placing his hand on Adams cheek.

Adam gave him a funny look that soon changed to a smile "iv always admired you to" he whispered.

They both leaned in at the same time tilting their heads, passionately kissing each other…

_**Well what was that eh!**_

_**Ohhh Nicks getting greedy now is he not people?**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Here comes chapter 6 people!**_

6am in the morning Nick lay in bed a thousands thoughts filling his mind, it was the morning after the big do.

He had left early and avoided the speeches and anymore conflict.

He felt so stupid at this point, he'd kissed Adam plus had liaisons with numerous women, how the hell could he possible just walk into work and face everyone?

Zoe and Adam would be there plus he had a niggling feeling that Jac, Karen and Ellie might be hanging around gunning for him.

Right now through it was Adam that was his main concern, the man had kissed him back, well they were kissing each other before Adam passed out on the ground where Nick had left him.

He had no idea why that had happened, he wasn't that way inclined but he wasn't exactly parametrically drunk either, so he couldn't work out why he'd even entertained the idea of going with a man.

Just then he remembered he had actually enjoyed the kiss more than he'd enjoyed anything in a long time.

Shaking his head he got up and had a shower, upon drying himself he stood and stared at himself in the bathroom mirror, the face that looked back at him was cut and bruised "ohh" he muttered running his hand through his dripping wet hair, that Zoe's got a good right hook on her he thought.

He got to the ED about half an hour later to be greeted with a very frosty reception, everyone seemed to be looking at him.

"Nick" came Henry's voice "I want to see you in my office now" Nick shrugged his shoulders and followed preparing himself for the telling off of his life.

Closing the door behind him he could see Henry wasn't in the best of moods "right Nick perhaps you would like to explain to me what happened last night? Why your face looks like a fire damaged piece of Lego? And why I can't walk down a corridor without hearing your name being mentioned?" yelled Henry placing his hands in his pockets.

"Can I answer the face question first?" replied Nick rubbing his head.

"Wish you would" Henry snapped waiting patiently

"Well someone hit me"

Henry shot him a look of disgust, a look Nick was getting all to use to nowadays "so your were fighting?"

Nick shook his head and looked at his watch before replying "No, not fighting Henry it was just a misunderstanding that's all, now I need to get back to work" he quickly turned and headed for the door.

"Nick please keep your private life separate from your work, and I no what it was all about, do you really think I walk around here with my eyes and ears closed?"

Nick shook his head and left the office just in time to see someone being wheeled into resus "this is Jac Naylor" boomed Dixie, Nick hurried after them and watched in horror as his team rallied round Jac who was bleeding profusely "what happened?" questioned Nick concerned "she was hit by a car" informed Adam with a smile placing his arm round Nick "why don't you go and wait in your office il be along when we've got her stable"

Much to his disapproval of Adam's suggestion he did as he was told and retreated to his office where he poured himself a whisky, had the accident somehow been his fault? after how shit he had made her feel last night maybe she was walking round in a daze and wasn't looking when she was crossing the road "ohh pull yourself together man" he muttered to himself downing his drink.

Over forty-five minutes later Adam appeared with news "we've sent her upstairs she sustained some pretty serious injuries, she's suffered massive internal bleeding" he said in a sympathetic tone.

"Adam just shut up please" cried Nick rushing over and kissing him.

"What the fuck" yelled Adam backing away.

"Oh Adam come on make me feel better" insisted Nick with his hands everywhere.

Adam clearly frightened rushed for the door "I think your losing it pal" he said his voice shaking.

Nick made his way upstairs where Ruth was on her first day on Keller ward "Ruth how's it going" he questioned as she rushed past completely blanking him "charming" he muttered as Ric approached him.

"Nick, what brings you up here?"

"I wanted to see how Jac was doing" he replied

"Well she's in theatre at the moment" muttered Ric walking off, clearly not pleased to see him wondering around on his turf.

He looked over into the ward and saw Ruth being screamed at by a patient, he couldn't help but wander over and interfere "need some help Dr Winters?" he questioned grabbing her stethoscope and listening to the patients chest.

"Um Mr Jordan you shouldn't be"

"What's the background here Dr Winters" he interrupted

Ruth had known him long enough not to argue with him "well this is Mr Martin he had a heart transplant one month ago and he's come back in today because.." she was suddenly cut off by the patient

"Its this new heart it doesn't like me" the patient seemed to be getting more agitated as he continued "the sensation in my chest is scary! my hearts beating faster and faster, its going to pop out of my chest" he screamed grabbing Nicks hand.

Rush shot him a look and continued with her information "he's been complaining of sudden unexplained fatigue, diminution of exercise tolerance, shortness of breath, fluid retention, if you look just here his ankles are swollen, also palpitations and raised temperature"

She smiled at Nick as she finished her sentence.

"Hmmm so Dr Winters what are you suggesting could be the problem?" Nick shot back putting her on the spot.

"Um well rejection of the new heart is most likely to happen within the first months after a transplant and this seems to be what's happening here" she stuttered seemingly unsure of her diagnosis

Nick listened again to the patients chest.

"To fight the rejection iv given him steroids" informed Ruth.

Nick looked up and shook his head "Dr Winters this is nothing more than a chest infection, the fact you have given the man steroids has prevented his immune system from fighting the infection, with it being not as strong as it should be anyway I would say you have made a very stupid mistake!"

Ruth backed away from the patient, who the hell did he think he was! He didn't even work in this department!

"Lets start him on a course of antibiotics shall we" Nick said with a smile walking away.

Ruth muttered something to herself before following him, there was no way she was going to be spoken to like that "Nick!" she called watching him slowly turn to face her.

"That's Mr Jordan to you" he informed her.

"What the hell do you think your doing? You shouldn't even be here" she yelled in frustration.

Nick tilted his head and smiled "you know when your angry?" he whispered walking up to her "you make me smile, I love that compassion" he kissed her cheek, she stepped back and stared at him for a moment trying to work out what he wanted, but he didn't give her time, within seconds they were kissing passionately in the empty corridor.

Nick forced her backwards into Ric's empty office, moving over to the desk, their tongues thrusting into each other mouths, both of them breathing hard, they wanted each other so much.

Ruth felt Nicks stiff cock press into her leg, she slid her hand down to feel him, as she started to rub him through his trousers they both let out simultaneous moans "oh Mr Jordan" she panted as he kissed her neck and started undoing her top "I want you" she whispered allowing him to lay her down on the paper filled desk.

"What in the name of god is going on in here" wailed Ric.

They stopped and froze "get out of my office the pair of you" he continued.

They rushed out, Nick bolted towards the lift while Ruth returned to her patient.

Returning to his office Nick smiled as he saw Adam sat in his swivel chair "can we talk" asked Adam standing up.

Nick smiled, the look Adam was giving him he knew anywhere "want to try something new?" Nick asked walking over.

"Oh yeah I want to try something" replied Adam …

_**Thanks for reading guy!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello people here comes chapter 7!**_

_**This chapter was mostly written by my good friend Michelle! **_

Nick walked slowly over to Adam, and sat on the edge of the desk.

"So, what is this something new you'd like to try, enlighten me"

Adam sat forward in the seat so he and Nick were within touching distance.

"Well, last night, I know we were both pissed, but..erm, does your office door lock?" Adam said as a huge grin emerged on his face.

Nick smiled and folded his arms "Oh, Adam, the secrets are coming out now aren't they, I didn't know you were the type"

Adam looked at the floor as if he has embarrassed, the floor looked like it hadn't seen a hoover in ages, this was of course Nick's 'haven', where he retreated to when things got a bit too much and yet where another patient or their family had kicked off.

"I could say the same about you, actually" said Adam looking up.

Nick retorted, "I have an excuse, I am Mr Jordan, I've had half of the ED and upstairs in the last 48hrs"

"We know, you tell us every day. Going for the record are you?" smiled Adam staring at him intently, the noise of the chaos outside in the waiting room seemed to disappear so it was like they were the only 2 people there, and, without another word being spoken...Adam lunged forward and grabbed Nick, kissing him furiously, like a dog on heat, the passion between them incredibly tangible.

Nick reciprocated his advances by allowing his tongue into Adam's mouth. Fumbling they somehow made their way to the wall next to the sink. With some trepidation, Adam took a step back, "Are you sure you want this?" .he questioned breathing hard. Nick took one look at him, "Yes!" he whispered, knowing full well this was a one-off situation, and a moment of madness even without drink on board, they got to work exploring each others bodies.

Adam took off Nick's suit jacket and tie and threw them on the floor, unbuttoned his shirt, and let his hands wander up and down Nick's chest and back, all the while still kissing him hard, feeling a familiar stirring in his pants which he hadn't felt for a while.

He could see that Nick was visibly aroused too. "Oh fuck, the door!" said Nick, "I bet its never bothered you before!". responded Adam between panting breaths, he pushed Nick roughly back, who was quite happy to let him take the lead and be the dominant one.

Adam began stimulating Nick through his trousers, and undoing the zip, and inserting his hand. The groan Nick emitted showed Adam that he was doing the right thing. "Mmm, please, not so fast" groaned Nick.

Adam could tell he seemed a bit nervous, which was very surprising. "You've clearly done this before haven't you?" stammered Nick.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out" whispered Adam.

Nick replied with, "What do you want to do to me?",

Adam stepped back and smiled "I want to fuck your brains out, Mr Jordan, now let's get you out of these trousers, you are looking very strained in them, quit the talking, someone is going to come looking for us in a minute, we don't have long". He let Nick's trousers fall to the floor and took off his shirt, standing back to admire the view in front of him.

This was certainly a turn up for the books.

Nick thought 'fuck it' and undid Adam's belt till he was naked from the waist down. Adam stroked Nick's cock and realised he still had his boxers on.

He took them down half way and turned him round till he was facing the sink, they could see each other in the mirror, this was a turn on in itself.

"Ooh Adam, hurry" begged Nick his speech becoming increasingly more urgent.

Nick started touching himself, as Adam took his hand off,

"tut, tut, don't even think about it" whispered Adam enjoying teasing him.

."Adam you utter bastard" This exclamation was all Adam needed, being sworn at was something he secretly liked, especially by his boss.

He licked down Nick's back till he got to just above his backside and parted his legs, he wet his fingers with spit, introducing 2 fingers, then a 3rd into his arse, causing Nick to have a sharp intake of breath.

"Relax, or at least try to, it gets better" assured Adam taking hold of his own cock entering him slowly at first, gently thrusting against him, watching Nick's facial expressions in the mirror as he did so.

His eyes were closed tight, the noises he was making indicated he was enjoying it. He reached around and took Nick's cock in his hand, holding onto him for steadiness. "Aah, Adam, Jesus", he started gripping and tugging at it, then moved to rubbing his perineum, the slightest pressure caused Nick to jerk forward, all the while Adam still fucked him.

He moved as hard as he could, knowing Nick was close to coming any minute. "Holy fuck, I don't think I can hold on much longer"

They were both now dripping with sweat and their hair was matted. "You can, and you will" warned Adam.

This was surreal thought Nick, it seemed like a dream. Adam pulled out, then penetrated him more deeply this time, the sensation of which sent Nick over the edge, he came forcefully into and over the sink.

Nick's arse tightened at the same time around Adam's cock, causing him to also shoot his load with a deep gutteral moan. It felt like he'd come in bucket loads, he hadn't slept with anyone or masturbated for months.

Catching their breath, they stood feeling weak and surprised at what had just happened, neither of them spoke.

Adam withdrew and they got themselves cleaned up.

"What the fuck was that all about, did you just drug me?" asked Nick.

"Dark horse, that's me" replied Adam with a cheeky smile pulling his trousers up.

"You aren't wrong there" Nick stuttered rubbing the back of his neck.

Just at that minute Nick's pager started bleeping, at least it wasn't his crash bleep, last time that happened it had serious consequences. "Shit, we better hurry" he muttered. There was then a loud bang on the door, they fell about trying to get dressed properly, Nick put his tie in the drawer as he didn't have time, they just managed to get themselves composed when the door burst open, it was Charlie looking worried, "Nick, we've paged you, we think you should go upstairs, its Jac...she's taken a turn for the worst...

_**Well did we expect that! **_

_**All credit for this chapter goes to;**_

_**Meesh_Redshaw**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Here comes chapter 8, so far Nick has been with Zoe, Jac, Karen, Ellie and probably most surprisingly Adam.**_

_**Where could things go from here?**_

_**Chapter 8**_

The cemetery was full of staff from Holby city hospital all of which were there to attend the funeral of Jac Naylor.

Elliot and Ric stood side by side staring silently ahead, they had both known Jac for some time, and neither could believe what had happened.

They had both been operating on Jac when she arrested on the table.

Their attempts to stop her from bleeding to death had failed.

Nick stood alone a good distance away from the crowds, he felt terrible, he was racked with guilt but he couldn't understand why, her death was nothing to do with him.

"You alright?" came Charlie's voice.

Nick lifted his head and took a deep breath before answering "yeah, yeah im fine, just can't get my head round it"

Charlie nodded his head and patted him on the back "well we better go in" he said with a half smile.

Nick stood and watched as Jac's coffin was carried into the church and her family and friends followed, he didn't want to go in, he didn't even want to be here, he was a private person and wanted to pay his respects when her body was firmly in the ground, when he was alone.

He scratched the back of his head and began to walk around the cemetery, some of these graves were centuries old, he felt a wave of sadness as he read some of the headstones.

'Remember friend, as you pass by,  
As you are now, so once was I.  
As I am now, you soon shall be.  
Prepare my friend to follow me.

Nick sighed taking in the words of the stone that stood before him, he raised his eyebrow as he re-read the words "very eerie" he muttered as a chill ran down his spine.

He knew that one day he would be lay to rest here, he hated the thought of dying, but now it was something he just had to come to terms with, his time was running out, facing his own mortality was something he had fully accepted a few years back before his operation – the operation he didn't even want to go through with

After the op he eventually managed to pull himself back to reality, it was like nothing had ever happened, but now he had started feeling ill again.

The same symptoms as all those years ago had began to return to his everyday life.

He would be lying if he said he wasn't scared.

'Only those who risk going too far will ever know  
how far they can go. We will always remember  
just how far our wonderful boy could go'

Were the words of another headstone, Nick bent down to take a closer look "must be someone's son" he thought.

A son was something he really wanted, or a daughter maybe one of each.

Yet in some ways he couldn't help thinking if he did get blessed with such a beautiful thing in his life would it really be fair?

He wouldn't be here to watch them grow up, pick them up when they fell.

He couldn't take them to the park and play football or catch

He could never be there when they bought their first car, their first house, got married even.

He may not even be here long enough to watch them take their first steps.

These thoughts did nothing but depress him.

He walked on letting his mind wonder into the unknown.

Sitting down on a bench he felt a wave of emotion come over him, starting to cry he hugged himself as pain shot through the right side of his head, his vision blurred, sweat soaking into his collar, it was starting again, he had at least three episodes like this every day now.

He knew sooner or later this would result in a collapse, a fit, instant death maybe.

The thoughts frightened him, they upset him deeply, he knew there was nothing the doctors could do for him anymore.

The medication he took everyday was no longer working, he knew what was coming and couldn't prepare himself for it.

"Nick"

He looked up to see Adam coming towards him, it had been two weeks since their liaison in his office, he'd done his very best to avoid Adam and had managed it well.

"What's wrong? Why are you not at the church?" questioned Adam sitting down

Nick looked at him and wondered why he had been avoiding this man, this man cared about him.

"I just needed some time alone" he replied.

"Yeah me too, I had to leave" Adam admitted sounding coy.

Nick sat back and shot him a look rolling his eyes, he placed his hand on Adams knee, he didn't know why he felt so close to him, maybe because this guy had come looking for him, he was about a mile into the graveyard right now and Adam had come for him.

Adam smiled as their fingers entwined "Nick i"

"Adam" interrupted Nick "don't say anything, lets just sit for a bit"

The two of them sat there letting the wind blow through their hair, squeezing each others hands … Adam turned to Nick and they kissed… "Nick I better get back"

Nick nodded and watched Adam walk away.

He was confused and angry for reasons unbeknown to himself.

Standing up he felt dizzy, his head throbbed, sweat poured off him.

He held onto the bench trying to steady himself, it was no good, his legs gave way and he fell to the ground.

He felt his body begin to convulse, saliva began dripping from his mouth, he could see the sky above him turning to a strange shade of red.

He knew he was having a seizer but was still conscious.

All he could do was lay there and let it pass….

_**Thanks for reading people! Please review or comment!**_

_**Twitter**_

_**covblazebabe**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey people, here comes chapter 9! **_

_**Chapter 9**_

Nick was starting to come round from his seizer, as he looked around he noticed his vision was starting to return to normal.

He had been awake throughout the whole thing which frightened him greatly.

He'd been lay there crying for what seemed like eternity just waiting for his body to get some kind of normal feeling back.

Either that or a hand to appear from the heavens above scooping him up taking him to a land where there was ever lasting peace.

Or maybe the grim reaper shooting up from hell below ready to take him down to the land of fire and torture.

Nick had never been a saint, he had no idea which way he would go, that's if there was a way to go.

Rolling over onto his side his body ached and throbbed terribly, it was like he'd just been hit by a double decker bus.

This had only happened once before back in the ED when Charlie and Zoe had somehow managed to cover thing up.

Also Adam had been great during this time "Adam" he slurred, he really wanted him next to him now, he was the one who understood him.

Looking up at the bench next to him he made a grab for it to try and pull himself up, it was no use; his right leg was completely dead, he allowed himself to flop back down after several attempts.

Tears were burning his eyes, he just wanted to hit something, his head throbbed, his body ached, all he could do was lay here and hope someone would come and find him.

It didn't help that he'd completely lost all track of time, maybe he had been here all night? Why was he here? Where was everyone? These questions began circling his mind like a merry-go-round spinning at full speed.

Spared out feeling paralysed on the ground he looked up at the sky, the clouds turned and twirled making pictures in the sky, beautiful pictures.

He saw a dragon seemingly fighting a butterfly.

A cat being chased by a giant sponge.

A family playing ball laughing and joking with each other.

Every cloud he looked at seemed to tell a story, the one he stayed focused on was the family one, that's what he wanted – a family – a proper family, a wife a couple of kids maybe even a few pets.

Deep down he knew he was only seeing what his imagination wanted him to see, his brain was tired after taking such a shock to his body.

Nick knew this could cause hallucinations, irrational thinking, confusion.

How could he not know – he was a medical genius.

Sometimes he wished he didn't know anything at all medically, that way maybe he wouldn't be such a sceptical person.

By concentrating on the clouds he was controlling his brain in some way by keeping it relaxed, the more relaxed he stayed the better and quicker his body should recovered from the shock it had just taken.

He lay there reminiscing about his childhood, he always enjoyed sitting in the garden in the sunshine watching the clouds.

I guess you could say it had been a hobby of his.

He remembered that he loved magic tricks when he was a kid, he even believed that magic was real, his late uncle would show him card and coin tricks, the man could make his pocket money double even triple in amount.

Of course when Nick tried himself it never worked.

He remembered once asking his uncle to teach him some tricks 'to learn magic lad you must learn the three magical rules' the voiced echoed in his head like a bouncy ball hitting each side of his inner skull.

His uncle had died from a brain condition – non fluent aphasia – something he thought he may have had when his tumour started playing up, he remembered the man becoming very ill, near the end he had appeared to deteriorate everyday.

His uncle had been in a car accident and suffered a brain trauma, after the accident he'd had a stroke which left him with the terrible condition, after the diagnosis he had seemed to contract every illness possible.

Nick was there through it all, he missed his uncle everyday.

"Nick!" came Adams voice "what the hell happened?" he questioned helping him to his feet.

Nick realised his leg felt fine now "oh nothing I was just um having a lay down" he answered hesitantly, he could tell by the look he got back Adam didn't believe a word he was saying.

"Nick did you faint?"

"It was nothing Ads" Nick replied with a wink "come on lets get something to eat, I wanna teach you about the three rules of magic"

Adam gave him a funny look as Nick leaned on him for support, the last thing he wanted was his leg to give way, if Adam even got a sniff of there being anything wrong he would have him down the hospital quicker than anyone could say die…


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hello people! **_

_**Its that time again, I hope your all enjoying the story so far! Please let me know what you think!**_

_**Chapter 10**_

Nick and Adam made their way to a near by café, Nick was still a little giddy so he made sure Adam walked very slowly and hoped he wouldn't suss anything was wrong.

They took a seat near the window, it was now early evening, the café door was left open letting in a cool breeze, the early evening sky was going red "oh red sky at night shepherds delight" smiled Adam looking at the menu.

Nick tilted his head to one side and smiled just as Adam looked up "what?" he questioned with a glint in his eye.

"Oh nothing" replied Nick "was just looking at the back of your menu"

Adam seemed offended by this "get your own bloody menu" he snapped placing his hand over the back of the menu preventing Nick from seeing it.

Nick pulled a face and grabbed a menu from another table and scanned through it, he wasn't really hungry but hadn't eaten anything for a while.

That was another problem his appetite was at zero most days, although he did force himself to eat it was a struggle.

"What can I get you two boys" asked the approaching blond waitress flashing them a smile.

Adam's eyes gave her the once over "well aren't you a site for sore eyes" he grinned his face filling with a joyful smile.

The young women smiled back politely.

"Il just have a bacon sandwich and a coffee please" said Nick handing her the menu.

She smiled and looked at Adam "il have the same" he eventually answered watching her arse disappear behind the counter.

"You'll go blind" snapped Nick seemingly jealous.

The response he got was a half hearted smile, not really what he wanted, he produced a coin from his pocket.

Flipping it in the air he caught Adam giving him a strange look.

"I don't think that's going to be enough to pay for dinner" Adam stated with a grin.

"Its not to pay, I want to show you a trick"

"A trick? Um I think you're a bit old to be doing magic tricks Nick" laughed Adam, but all the same he was intrigued.

Nick continued tossing the coin in the air when suddenly it vanished, Adam narrowed his eyes and began searching the floor around them, getting on his hands and knees he searched thoroughly.

Returning to the table he looked at Nick who was now grinning from ear to ear "how the hell did you do that?" he asked bewildered.

Nick shot him a cheesy grin "magical rule number one – only let them see what you want them to see" he answered.

Adam sat back and bit into his sandwich that had just been placed in front of him "well you would know all about that wouldn't you" he responded with a mouth full of bacon.

Nick knew what he meant but didn't take him on, he never let people see past his adorable smile and knee weakening wink.

There were only two people that had seen the real Nick Jordan and that was his ex wife Karen and his ex girlfriend Zoe.

"So come on how did you do it?" demanded Adam spilling tomato ketchup over the remainder of his sandwich.

"Magical rule number two – never get caught in your own reflection" nick answered proudly.

He was getting images of his uncle in his head, they were both sat opposite each other at the table, just like him and Adam.

He was treating Adam like the son he had never had, he would love a son to teach magic tricks to, a son he could bring up to be the greatest surgeon the world has ever known.

"Nick!" yelled Adam "you going to eat that or not?"

"Oh um no, you have it" answered Nick slightly annoyed that he had been interrupted in his all so quiet thoughts.

A few minutes later Nick pulled the vanishing coin from behind Adams ear and smiled as he got up to pay the waitress.

After half an hour of chat they made their way to the ED, Nick was starting to really feel the effect of his fit now, but he didn't want to worry anyone or himself for that matter.

As they walked in the place was hectic as always.

Lenny was standing at the nurses station annoying Noel.

Big Mac was wandering around aimlessly and Zoe was trying to sort out the new F2s.

Nick wanted to get stuck in, he wasn't feeling well, starting to feel what he thought was hunger pains he marched over to the lift where Lenny was just wheeling someone in "what we got here?" he questioned putting Lenny on the spot.

"Um this is Mrs Dame, she's experiencing abdominal cramps, im just taking her up for a CT scan"

Nick grabbed the notes from the patients bed "these haven't been filled in.. why?"

Lenny tried to think fast "um well I wanted to do that later, you know keep the ball rolling" he smiled hesitantly.

Nick narrowed his eyes "I assume you have taken blood gases?"

Lenny shook his head "well no"

Nick pulled the bed from the lift back to cubicles "get these notes filled in and I want blood gasses immediately" he demanded watching Lenny sigh and walk off.

"Hello im Mr Jordan" he informed the patient feeling her stomach "have you had any trouble passing water?" he asked.

The patient looked confused and stuttered "um well I haven't been since yesterday"

"And have you been sick at all?" Nick asked flashing her a smile.

"Um yes 3 or 4 times today" she answered in a worried tone as Lenny returned.

"Dr Lyons your patient is dehydrated" Nick informed walking off feeling very pleased with himself.

He suddenly stopped in his tracks "oh shit"

Rushing into the toilets he threw up in the nearest sink. "ahhh" screamed an elderly lady rushing out, he then realised he was in the ladies loo's.

"Nick" came Zoe's voice "are you ok" she asked.

"Oh Zoe, yes im ok, must have been something I ate" he announced wiping his mouth.

He and Zoe hadn't spoken very much of late, he knew he had really hurt her, the night of the party was a distant memory now.

"Nick" said Zoe looking at the cold concrete floor on which they stood….

"Zoe" he answered after a long silence, she looked up and kissed him, pushing him against the sink

They had just minutes and so Nick lifted Zoe up and turned her round, placing her on the sink flashing her a smile.

They kissed with a lot of tongue action as he rapidly unbuttoned her blouse and pulled her bra off of her small breasts. Within a few seconds he was licking her nipples making them solid.

Time being of the essence, he backed up and unzipped his trousers, and pulled down his boxers to free his throbbing cock.

Zoe reached out and began to rub the slick pre cum that was pouring from his japs eye.

He unbuttoned her skirt, pulled the zipper and then had her lift her hips off the sink.

As she worked her pants off of one leg,

He was treated to the sight of her very well trimmed pussy. Once free of one leg, Zoe spread her petite legs apart and he stepped closer placing his stiff cock against her swollen lips.

She grabbed his cock and rubbed it up and down her slit spreading lubrication across the area. Then, she positioned his cock for entry and he promptly pushed forward.

Nick was loving the gasping sound she made as he entered her pussy. As he began to fuck her, they both began to kiss passionately.

What a pleasure it was to be fucking and kissing this hot piece of the ED. And, while it would have been great for it to have lasted, he needed to get back to work soon.

So, he picked up the pace fucking her fast and hard "oh yes Nick, give it to me" she begged, her pussy juice soaking his throbbing hard on.

She then pushed him away "wait Nick im not ready yet" she said with a smile, his cock was dripping with pre cum, she could see his bellend throbbing, as she gripped his cock it felt alive.

Like a wild snake breathing in her hand, he grabbed her and bent her over the sink this time.

As Zoe's hands held the edge of the sink he fucked her hard from behind and shot his load deep into her hot pussy.

"Oh yes" he groaned as he filled her with his gallons of sticky hot man milk.

They kissed and stroked each other for just a moment more and then Nick quickly cleaned himself up and rushed out.

Leaving the encounter as something he felt was 'perfect'

Upon walking out he passed Adam in the corridor and muttered "magical rule number three – never touch another magicians wand unless he hands it to you"

Adam stopped and turned, the two of them exchanged smiles …. Now they both knew what they wanted….

_**Woooo that's taken a while, as always I hope you like it and I hope you review or comment! **_

_**Thank you to EVERY reader! And thank you to ALL of you that have taken the time to leave a comment or review!**_

_**Twitter**_

_** covblazebabe **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Ok guys have tried to add a more Holby city feel for this one, im sorry if medical parts are incorrect. **_

_**Please relax and enjoy chapter 11.**_

_**Chapter 11**_

Elliot was dealing with a liver transplant patient who had returned to Holby rejecting his new organ, the patent lay on the bed shivering "I feel so ill" he murmured "what's wrong with me?" he continued looking worried.

Elliot sat on the end of the bed "it seems you have acute rejection of the liver" he picked up the patients notes and continued "this may occur any time from the first week after the transplant to 3 months afterward"

The patient lifted his head "I was told that everyone has some amount of acute rejection?"

"Yes that is true but we have done all we can to stop your body rejecting" sighed Elliot.

"Whys this happening!" yelled the patient in frustration.

Elliot lowered his tone "Your body's immune system usually protects you from substances that may be harmful, such as germs, poisons, and cancer cells. These harmful substances have proteins called antigens on their surfaces. As soon as these antigens enter the body, the immune system recognizes them as foreign and attacks them. In the same way, an organ that is not matched can trigger a blood transfusion reaction or transplant rejection.

The patent looked confused as Elliot continued "the goal of treatment is to make sure the transplanted organ or tissue works properly, and to suppress your immune system response. Suppressing the immune response can prevent transplant rejection"

He paused to draw breath "many different drugs can be used to suppress the immune response. The medication dose depends on your condition. The dose may be very high while the tissue is being rejected. Then the dose may be lowered to prevent rejection from happening again however in your case this seems to be making no difference"

Again he paused "Im afraid your heading for organ transplant failure" he stood up and watched the mans face changed from worried to deathly fearful

"What!" screamed the now irate patient.

"Even though potent drugs are used to suppress the immune system, organ transplants can still fail because of rejection. Single episodes of acute rejection are easy to treat and rarely lead to organ failure but in your case we have done all we can" Elliot spoke in a low calming tone.

There was a knock at the door and Nick wandered in "Mr Jordan Hi" stuttered Elliot surprised to see him.

"Hi is this a bad time?" he questioned with a warm smile.

"ahhhhhhh" cried the patient bursting into tears.

"Problem?" questioned Nick grabbing the notes.

"um I don't think"

"Im only looking Elliot" smiled Nick scanning the notes "hmm doesn't look good does it"

"ohh ahhh" cried the man becoming more and more irate.

Elliot and Nick exchanged glances knowing there was nothing they could say to make the man feel better.

"There is always the chance of another transplant" Elliot piped in an attempt to calm the man.

"Come on Elliot the chances of a second transplant are second to none" butted in Nick.

"George Best had a second and he was an alcoholic! Is that how it works round here! just because he was a celebrity eh" yelled the patient flapping his arms about "I bet Jack Wild got at least three livers" he continued.

"Oh Jack Wild the artful dodger, consider yourself at home, consider yourself one of the family" sang Nick in a silly London accent "oral cancer is what got him not liver, not a sniff of a liver problem" he informed.

The patient and Elliot had a bewildered look on their faces "thank you Mr Jordan" stuttered Elliot shaking his head "we will assess the situation later, please try and rest for now"

"you mean we will be reviewing the situation" said Nick dancing out the room with Elliot shaking his head and following.

"Mr Jordan thank you for your fine calming nature but this is serious" Elliot said in his firm serious tone.

Nick leaned against the wall "sorry I just.. oh never mind, anyway I wanted to give you this" he handed Elliot a sealed envelope containing a card.

Elliot's wife had recently passed away, she had gone to a private suicide clinic, Elliot had tried all he could to help her combat her illness but in the end they both knew that she would never get better.

She died with some dignity which was what she wanted and Elliot had accepted that.

"Thank you very much" he uttered taking the envelope, tears filled his eyes as he remembered their last moment together.

"I better be getting back" said Nick patting his shoulder and walking off.

He past Keller ward and saw Ruth wandering about, smiling to himself he walked over, slapping her arse he said "alright sexy"

She was shocked "um Mr Jordan are you ok you look a bit… pale" she stuttered.

"Couldn't be better Ruthy" he beamed. Which was a complete lie, he had missed most of his medication and hadn't eaten for days.

In his head he was on his way out, his one way ticket to heaven or hell was booked and he was going to live his last days like Ken Dodd on ecstasy, like thumper the rabbit on cocaine, he stood with a huge grin on his face.

"Fancy going somewhere" he asked Ruth.

She looked at him with confusion "well im working" she stammered.

"Hey I don't ask twice"

"Um Mr Jordan i"

"Chance gone… im off … im away" Nick laughed heading into the lift, leaving Ruth confused and hurt.

Coming out of the lift Adam caught his eye "Adam my man" shouted Nick.

"later Nick im needed" he called back.

Nick took a deep breath and headed to his office, he was feeling dizzy and slightly sick, he entered his office via stumbling through the door to find Jessica sat in his chair.

Jessica was Adams estranged wife, the two of them had had the worst luck in the world.

"Jess hi, how are you" stammered Nick surprised.

"Mr Jordan, great to see you again" she said with a smile as they greeted each other with a hug.

Nick didn't know why but he felt so close to her right now, the warm feel of the room made things seem perfect, he kissed her cheek and held her, their eyes met and he went in for the kill.

They kissed passionately.

For a moment she pulled away but Nicks deep brown eyes brought her under a spell, she wanted him.

Pulling him close she felt his cock harden and press into her "iv always wanted you" he whispered pulling away to close the blinds and turn the light off.

They could barely see each other, there was only the dim light from the small desk lamp on Nick table.

In near enough darkness. They kissed briefly, but it's a hot, needy kiss. He suggests she kiss that way a bit lower. Even as she slowly descends to her knees, his hands are at his zipper. His pants slide down to just above the knee and his rather large cock is suddenly in her warm, wet mouth. She sucks him eagerly, using her tongue under the head of his penis.

He groans, but keeps still, relishing the tease of relinquishing control. After a few seconds, he hears a quiet noise above the subtle sucking and heavy breathing. A quick glance down reveals that her right hand has slid up her own smooth thigh and is now supplying her cunt with two fingers.

He quietly tells to her to stand and turn around - he cant wait anymore.

Although she is reluctant to remove him from her mouth, she stands hurriedly. Another fiery, urgent kiss before she turns her back to him. He bends her over so aggressively that she nearly loses her balance.

There are no panties to go around her ankles. The dress comes up around her waist and seconds later she can feel the head of his cock taunting her moist lips from behind. Forcefully, and maybe a touch painfully, he slips into her impossibly tight cunt. They both stifle moans as he fucks her.

She's surprised at what's happening, her and Mr Nick Jordan – what the fuck, but she was too distracted by the spine-tingling pleasure to take notice of that thought. He doesn't want to cum too quickly she can tell, so she tries slowing him down and doesn't thrust just yet. His right hand sweeps over her body, feeling her graceful muscles and fondles her right breast before returning to its place on her hip. The other hand makes it way over her taut belly and down to her clit.

His index finger is quickly moistened and slides tantalizingly over her favourite spot rhythmically.

Not being able to wait any longer, he begins to thrust in and out of her tense, wet hole.

As her whimpers turn to cries, he tugs on her hair to silence her, which nearly has the opposite effect. Clearly, he didn't realize how rough she likes it. He fucks her a little bit faster, causing her just the right amount of pleasure, still stimulating her swollen clit.

She tries so hard to keep quiet – there are people passing this office who shouldn't hear her as she nears orgasm – and succeeds for a minute, but eventually her breathing gets noticeably louder. In another effort to mute her, his free hand rushes to her breast and squeezes her nipple savagely.

The pain and pleasure is enormous and initiates her incredible orgasm.

She gasps, but is unable to exhale, lest of all noisily. He doesn't release her nipple, and struggles to continue thrusting against her trembling, wet cunt as she cums. She manages to quietly regain her breath.

She whispers seductively to him, "Please… fuck me harder." He passionately complies. He's as hard as he's ever been as far as he can remember. He pounds her viciously and can see that this is what she's been desperately craving. Looking down at her toned, slender legs almost sends him over the edge. Caressing her fantastic tits is what tips him over.

"Oh Jess, yeah" he cries as he fires his load hard inside her.

They clean up without saying a word to each other…. Nick smiles as she opens the office door letting in the low light and breeze from the corridor outside.

They flashed each other a smile as she left ...….

_**Please comment or review people.**_

_**Thank you so much for reading!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Ok people here's chapter 12, again id like to state that I am not a doctor nor am I a writer, so any medical parts that are wrong I do apologise! However I do do my research and I do enjoy writing, I just hope you all enjoy reading.**_

_**Chapter 12**_

"Ohh bastard! Fucking zombie" yelled Nick throwing the controller down.

He had recently invested in a playstation 3, number 10 on his list of things to do before died, he had never really been into computer games which is probably why he was complete rubbish at it, he scowled at the screen as a pack of zombies ate his character for lunch "stupid game" he muttered looking his box full of unopened games.

He wanted to at least complete one of them, but out of the 30 he had tried so far the best he could do was the easy level on a racing game and organise a team on a football manager game, hardly an achievement.

He stood up and wandered to the kitchen to take his meds, meds that he recently had neglected to take properly.

Despite feeling unwell recently his state of mind changed from day to day.

One day he would wake feeling as high as kite, he could do anything and live forever, death wasn't an option, and the world was at his feet - he was invincible.

Then the next day he would feel severally depressed, he would walk around having a constant panic attack, feeling like he could drop down dead any second.

He could even see himself lay dead on the ground, his ears and nose bleeding after his brain had turned into a human paddling pool.

He shook the thought away, today he felt fine, not high not low just fine.

He ventured back to the box of games and shook his head, he couldn't believe he had gone out and spent over £600 pounds on almost every game in the shop, plus the games console and every accessory the shop had available for it, most of which he had no clue how to use.

The shop had the luckiest manager in the world Nick thought, he laughed at himself and grabbed a random game from the box.

Resident evil five, he turned the case over 'a fear you cant forget, joined by his partner Sheva Alomar agent Chris Redfield will soon learn the real meaning of fear' read the back cover

"Another Zombie game" he muttered placing the game in the console and picking up the controller.

The main screen flashed up and he pressed start, after watching a verity of intro scenes and some incoherent ramblings of someone or other the game started, he began to mess around with buttons trying to work out what to do.

Narrowing his eyes at the screen he saw someone or something was following him, he made his character stop and pressed the drew guns button and began hitting the fire button aiming as best he could at whatever it was.

Only for the screen to freeze and a voice to bellow 'you do not shoot your partner MORON'

"You what" he snapped in surprise "my god technology has come along way"

Putting the control down his phone beeped '**fancy a drink? I need to see you. Adam**' read the message.

Nick took a deep breath as his mind flicked to the sequence of events from the day before.

Adams estranged wife Jessica had returned from wherever she had been and Nick had added her to his list of sexual acquaintances, he smiled at the thought but had she told Adam? Is that why he needed to see him?

He quickly typed a message back saying he was busy and placed the phone back down by his side.

Elsewhere Elliot was still trying to work out what to do with his organ rejecting patient, Nick had been right the chances of a second transplant were slim, but there was still a chance, the patient clearly wanted to live which is more than could be said for some.

He sat at his desk and looked at the photo he had of Gina his late wife, he missed her more than anything in the world, his job was the only thing that was keeping him going, suddenly a knock at the door cut into his thoughts "Mr Hope" said Ruth politely inviting herself in "can I have a second opinion on a patient please" she asked with a smile.

Elliot nodded and followed her to the ward, he was glad to have Ruth working in the department, she was young and ambitious which is just what he liked.

"This is Edward Hardy, he's 28 and he has been brought in by his mother he.."

"Im god" interrupted the patient staring intently at Elliot.

"Are you now?" he questioned

"His mother said that for the last few months he has been saying that he can smell rotting flesh and he thinks its his, he's also attempted suicide several times" informed Ruth.

"Im invincible you no, I can do anything, look" the patient rolled his sleeves up to reveal scaring over his arms and wrists.

Elliot smiled and took Ruth to one side "Walking corpse syndrome" he said in a professional tone.

"Excuse me?"

"Sounds strange I know, its one of the worlds most rare diseases" he informed a confused Ruth.

Elliot led her away and continued "It is a syndrome of mental depression and suicidal tendencies, in which the patient complains of having lost everything: possessions, part of or entire body, often believing that he or she has died and is a walking corpse"

"Um what?" stuttered Ruth

"This delusion is usually expanded to the degree that the patient might claim that he can smell his own rotting flesh and feel worms crawling through his skin. The latter phenomenon is a recurring experience of people chronically deprived of sleep or suffering amphetamine/cocaine psychosis. Paradoxically, being dead often gives the patient the nation of being immortal" he continued.

"Oh right um so what do I do now?" she asked clearly still processing the diagnosis.

"A psychiatrist will be needed, for now prescribed Lithium" he replied walking away leaving Ruth feeling a little daft.

Elsewhere Nick had taken a trip to the supermarket, his cupboards were empty and his whisky and wine had run out, so far he had selected a few oven meals, he had never been one for cooking himself anything exotic.

He had also grabbed some condoms, he had planned to go on a wild night out around the clubs shagging all in sight - number 27 on his list of things to do before he died.

Clubbing had never been his style, but with his days numbered he wanted to squeeze in as much as possible.

Standing at the check out a man stood in the queue in front of him, Nick could see he was holding a pack of Durex pleasermax condoms, a small pack of three.

Nick smiled and grabbed the 24 pack of Durex ribbed banana flavoured condoms he had in his basket and smiled.

He planned to put them on inside out, why should the woman have all the fun he thought, as he stood there with a look of pride on his face grinning at the little joke he was having with himself the lady at the checkout grabbed the box and put it through the scanner flashing him a smile, Nick thought maybe a few words were called for "most people go for the party pack of 12, me I prefer the orgy pack" he said winking at the young women.

She didn't answer him she just continued scanning the rest of his items, he leaned on the side of the check out positioning himself so the woman could have a good look at him "your in here Jordan" he muttered to himself.

"That will be £35.48 please" said the women.

He handed over £40 "why don't you keep the change and take me for a drink?" he said confidently.

"Pervert" she yelled slamming his change down.

He quickly shoved it in his pocket, grabbed his shopping and left, upon returning to his flat he was greeted by Adam and Jessica.

"Nick, let me give you a hand with that" smiled Adam taking the shopping off him.

"Um hi what you two doing here" he stammered in shock

"We were just passing thought we would pop in for a quick one" replied Adam entering the flat.

Nick and Jessica exchanged nervous glances.

They all sat with a drink, Jessica seemed to be drinking faster than him and Adam.

"Nice place this" observed Adam looking round.

"Yes well it keeps the rain off" replied Nick walking through to the kitchen, Adam followed "Nick there's a reason I came over" he whispered placing a hand on Nick shoulder making him turn round to face him.

They didn't speak, they just stared into each others eyes, then it happened they kissed passionately hard and fast, Adam pushed Nick hard against the work surface.

"What the fuck" yelled Jessica marching in.

"oh um we were just"

"I saw what you were doing" snapped Jessica but not in an angry tone, she stepped back flashing them both an approving smile, she produced Nicks orgy pack of condom from behind her back "Wanna play?" she laughed.

She began undressing seductively in front of them.

The two men flashed each other a cheeky smile.

Soon enough she was on her knees between them, there trousers and boxers were half way down, she was sucking on the head of Adams hard dick while wanking Nicks slowly "give him some of that suction Jess" moaned Adam.

Jess turned her attention to Nick's cock which was much larger than Adams, she began sucking his balls. It was wonderful. she kept switching and sucking, all three were loving every minute of it.

"Lets give him something to look at Adam" said Jessica pulling them both to the bathroom.

She told Nick her and Adam were going to take a shower together and that he was to stand at the door where they could see him, and he could see them but he could not touch his dick.

They both got in the shower and started to soap each other up. It took all Nicks control to not touch himself, he watched as they washed each others bits, breathing hard he almost blew his load right then with out even touching himself. He was solid.

They could see how turned on Nick was getting and smiled at each other, it was almost as if it was planned. They told him to get in with them, as he did they started to wash him, soaping him down, kissing him making sure he kept his hands away from his cock.

Adam stood behind him his stiff throbbing erection pressing into Nick bum cheek, holding his hands firmly at his sides, Jessica in front massaging shower gel over his naked firm chest.

Water rained down over Nicks head, dripping sexually off his pleasure filled face.

They were all breathing hard, moaning and groaning, turning each other on.

Soon they moved from the shower to the bedroom, all three of them dripping wet, Jessica lay on the bed smiling "come here boys" she whispered wagging her finger.

She threw a condom from Nicks orgy packet at them "put it on him Adam" she demanded as she started playing with herself.

Adam unwrapped the ribbed banana floured rubber, Nick let out a moan as Adam rolled the condom over his stiff dribbling cock

"Now fuck me Jordan" she demanded.

Nick smiled and walked around to the opposite side of the bed flashing Adam a smile and laying down next to her "im in control now" he muttered kissing her, he played with her breast as Adam masturbated watching them.

Adam waited a few minutes before joining them on the bed, Jessica was lay on her back and Nicks tongue and hands were all over her, she felt Adam lay down beside her and his hands and tongue were doing the same, never before had her breast and her nipples been so aroused along with her vagina every part of her was tingling, Nicks fingers were doing fantastic things to her clitoris, Adam was sucking on her nipple and tweaking the other with his finger and thumb.

After a short time she couldn't take it anymore "please one of you fuck me" she begged.

They exchanged glances and Adam reached for a condom and gave it to Nick who eagerly rolled it over Adams stiff cock.

As Nick was doing this Adams fingers were keeping Jessica totally aroused,  
she then felt Nick moving up on top of her, and suddenly where Adams fingers had been Nicks penis was entering her, her thoughts at that moment were "good god its really happening two fuckerble sex gods in one bed, giving me it all"

it didn't take long for her to be thrusting and moving her body in time with Nicks,  
he started very slowly, then moved faster and faster and at the same time was  
rotating his hips, all she knew was she was being well and truly fucked by another man while her husband was there right beside her

.

Soon Nick rolled over to move her on top of him so that Adam could fuck her arse, within seconds she was being fucked by Adam and Nick, Nick doing her pussy and Adam doing her Arse, she had never felt so good.

"oh yeah im cumin" yelled Jessica as the two sex gods fucked her harder and faster, they all came at the same time.

All three of them lay there sweating for what seemed like eternity, Nick was the first to stand up, he smiled at them and eased the condom off his now semi erect cock, he had cum so much the condom didn't seem big enough to hold it all.

Jessica and Adam smiled as some of Nicks cum splattered onto the floor.

"Whisky?" he suggested taking their smiles as a yes.

He wandered naked into the kitchen.

"Well that wasn't on my list" he muttered….

_**Hope you enjoyed it people!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Welcome back people here comes chapter 13! Unlucky for some but will it be unlucky for Nick? As always im sorry if anything medical is incorrect, please comment or review if you can. Enjoy.**_

_**Chapter 13**_

"Iv heard all about your infantile sexathon" shouted Kirsty as Nick buzzed around her like a horny bee "and quite apart from the fact that I am no longer interested in cock, of any description, I am never, ever, not in a million years, not if hell freezes over, not if we were the last two humans alive and only shagging you would save me from being eaten alive by some hideous new strain of bacteria, am I ever going to let your cock anywhere near me! Is that clear!" she yelled as Nick backed away.

"Its not like I was coming onto you" snapped Nick "I was suggesting you should take some time off to get your head together and be with your daughter"

Kirsty shook her head and sat down, the last few months had been hell for her, now her ex boyfriend Adam was back with Jessica his estranged wife she had no one.

Kirsty and Adam had been seeing each other, she really thought things were looking up, for once she had a man that loved her, he had been there for her through her turbulent and violet relationship with her husband Warren.

"Kirsty your not capable of doing the job at the moment" Nick continued.

"How dare you" snapped Kirsty in anger shooting to her feet "I can do the job just fine"

Nick grabbed a pile of patient notes from his desk and waved them in her face. "Perhaps you could explain to me why we have a woman here with erectile dysfunction?"

Kirsty went to speak then stopped herself, she took the notes from Nicks hand and let out a sigh.

"Do I need to go through anymore of those? To prove you are not on this planet at the moment?" he continued firmly.

Kirsty felt her eyes filling up with tears, she knew Nick was right her concentration was terrible at the moment, messing patients notes up like that could cost someone their life.

"Take a few weeks off" Nick ordered watching her leave.

He poured himself a whisky and sat down, for the last week he had been feeling a lot better in himself, which only meant he must have a few down days to come. He'd considered going to see Frances for a check up, but the thought of her telling him he only had weeks maybe days left almost killed him on the spot.

He imagined being told he had a month and taking a trip down to the local shopping centre to buy an advent calendar to count down the days, his challenge would be to finish all the little chocolates, looking forward to the one the next day would keep him alive, it would give him something to focus on if he was stuck in a bed unable to move.

He laughed at the thought "how stupid" he muttered laughing more and taking a few sips of whisky "a chocolate advent calendar in June indeed".

Upstairs on Keller ward Matt Parker was trying his best to deal with a patient "please sir if you don't keep still I can't examine you" he wailed becoming increasingly frustrated.

Suddenly nurse Jasmine Hopkin and critical care consultant Lola Griffin appeared by his side "do we have a problem here Matt" Lola questioned.

"This is Mr Parker" he started

"As in nosy" butted in the patient laughing.

Matt flashed him an angry look before continuing "he's fifty-five years old and a heavy smoker, he also has a high pulse rate which suggests he's a heavy drinker"

"I have a few beers a day" the man interrupted again.

Matt took a deep breath and again continued "and as you can tell he has a hoarseness sound in his voice, Im trying to examine him and he wont let me"

"Why was he brought in?" Jasmine asked giving Matt a confused look.

"He was complaining of very painful earache"

"Afternoon people" Came Nick's cheerful voice from behind them.

"Mr Jordan" said Lola surprised "what can we do for you?"

"Oh I was just looking for Elliot have you seen him? He's not in his office"

"He's in theatre" said Matt sounding angry.

"When can I get the fuck out of here?" yelled the patient.

Nick could see people were getting angry with the man so as normal he decided to step in "how long has your voice been hoarse?" he questioned with narrowed eyes.

"Years" the patient snapped "Iv got earache my boys loud music does it, just give me some eardrops or something"

Nick stepped forward only to be shoved away by the man "excuse me sir, im trying to help you now the sooner you allow me to examine you the sooner you can go home" stepping forwards again the man allowed him to take charge.

Nick placed his hands around the patients neck and felt around "how many cigarettes do you smoke a day?" he asked.

The patient grunted before answering "oh I don't know 50 maybe, fuck sake you doctors, all you do is ask questions"

"You have a lump in your neck" informed Nick in a serious tone .

"Been there since I was a lad" snapped the man folding his arms.

"Im going to send you for a biopsy and we will take it from there" replied Nick as he snatched the patients notes from Matt's hands.

"Are you going to give me something for my ears?" said the man standing up.

"No, and im not going to give you anything for that chip on your shoulder either" said Nick sarcastically.

"I believe you may have throat cancer, the risks of developing throat cancer are increased if person is a frequent user of alcohol, cigarettes, and chewing tobacco. Cancer of the throat involves tumours on the tonsils, vocal cords, voice box or to be medical the larynx, and at the base of the tongue" informed Nick watching the patients face turn pale.

"The earlier throat cancer is diagnosed, the better the prospect of recovery" he continued.

"larynx?" said the patient

"The part of the respiratory tract between the pharynx and the trachea, having walls of cartilage and muscle and containing the vocal cords enveloped in folds of mucous membrane" replied Nick confusing the man even more.

"Oh fuck your biopsy up your shitter, im going home" yelled the man storming off.

Nick walked hurriedly after him "you have a lump in your neck, you're a heavy smoker and your voice is hoarse, would you like the tumour to write to you!" he bellowed watching the man give him the finger and leave.

"He'll be back" smiled Nick walking away.

"Mr Jordan!" yelled Lola watching Nick turn.

"Please never ever interfere with any patient on my ward again" she snapped as he winked and left.

As Nick made his way back to his office he felt very pleased with himself, he loved diagnosing people and more so winding them up.

"Mr Jordan" came Kirsty's tear filled voice from down the corridor "il take the time off, I need to" she stammered bursting into tears.

Nick took her in his arms and cuddled her "Kirsty its ok darling" he said reassuringly "come on Il take you home"

Nick drove her home in silence, upon pulling up outside her house Kirsty turned to him and smiled "coffee?" she asked.

Nick looked at his watch and smiled back "maybe just the one" he whispered.

As soon as they got through the front door Kirsty turned and passionately kissed Nick

with that he stepped back and dropped his work pants and flopped out his dick, a huge 6 inch at the flop.

Staring straight into her eyes he grabbed the back of her head and forced her to her knees.

Rocking her head backwards with his powerful hands he looked down on here as she looked up at him with shining innocent eyes.

He moved the head of his cock and rested it on her lips. "suck my cock" he said "and suck it hard."

Nick tightened his grip on the back of her head gripping her hair and slapped his cock on her cheek.

Staring through her eyes he rested his cock on her lips again and said "suck my cock like it's the last cock you're ever going to suck, I'm going to spray my come over your face tonight and your going to enjoy it." He pressed his cock into her mouth slowly.

Still looking up at him she began moving her head down his thick shaft encircling the head of his cock in her mouth. She moved back up to the head and quietly smiled to herself as she began sucking his cock. She closed her lips around his meat hard forcing him deeper and deeper into her mouth.

Nick liked it like this, her hands behind her back like an obedient servant; looking up at him the whole time while she took his cock time and time again into her mouth. Her mouth soaked his cock, taking it in harder and faster.

His hips were now moving, thrusting his dick down inside her. He could feel it every time those tight lips passed his head. He pulled her head back from his dick to show the pre-cum sliding down the shaft of his massive cock. She pulled from the hold, trying to lick it up with her tongue.

Nick held her back as long as he could before he slammed his cock deep in her mouth. She squealed when the pre-cum slid along her tongue. Sucking his cock harder and forcing all of his pre-cum into her mouth. Nick moved his other hand onto her shoulder with his thumb on her neck and his finger through her hair. He tightened his grip and slowly squeezed making Kirsty crave his cock more.

Every stroke his cock made into her mouth he could feel her tongue sliding along his thick meaty shaft and around the massive head. Her saliva was now dripping down his cock and hanging on his balls before being banged onto her chin. The saliva lubricated his cock well. He drew his cock out slowly, making Kirsty suck like mad with a vice tight grip with her lips.

Bobbing his head just in and out of her mouth before rubbing his cock over her lips against her nose and onto her forehead, enabling Kirsty to lick and suck his drenched ball sack.

"Are you ready for me?" Nick moaned  
Kirsty was already panting hard "I want you" she groaned.

He pulled her up and pushed her against the stair rail.  
Standing alongside her he grabbed her top and ripped it, tore it down in half, exposing her hard nipples on her breast. Reaching for her skirt he lifted it up, and ripped her knickers off.

Her pussy was already dripping. Her thighs were covered in it. He moved down, lined the head of his cock up with her wet pussy and started pushing it against her.

He could feel her pussy lips part way for his meat before feeling the tight slippery walls of her pussy grind against his dick. He opened her up, pushing his cock in with sheer force and power. Nick writhed in ecstasy, held against the rail by his strength she stared him in the eyes as she felt her pussy becoming invaded by his dripping cock. He forced his cock in half way before withdrawing slowly.

Pausing for a moment and ramming it back in at full length. Kirsty cried out, begging him to continue. He withdrew again and slammed it in harder her tight pussy wall felt so good against his cock. He could feel her muscles spasming all the way down his shaft and gripping every time he tried to take the head of his cock out.

Nick began rhythmically moving his cock in and out of her pussy, forcing it in and pulling it out.

Kirsty's body was shaking with passion every time he moved his massive cock.

She could feel his meat getting hotter inside her, his balls slamming into her, sending vibrations through her body. She was screaming. Screaming for him to fuck her harder. Screaming with every orgasms that plagued her body. She was screaming like a crazed woman when he withdrew, her body shaking violently. She tried to focus on him, her body still shaking, he had a look of determination about him.

He moved her to the stairs and bent her over pushing his cock head into her arse. It was so tight. It clenched around his massive head begging him to push his dick in further. It was insane.

Nick was pounding his dick inside her stretching her deep down inside. his cock was searing hot and his balls were on fire, about to explode.

He pulled out and grabbed her shoulders pulling her up, kissing her and then lowering her to her knees again thrusting his dick inside her mouth.

kirsty swallowed and sucked hard grabbing his arse and forcing his cock even further down her throat. Nick grabbed the back of her head with both hands and was slamming his cock into her begging face. His rod burning hot he could feel the tightness of her throat around the head of his dick every time he slammed it in. kirsty was crying through his cock the muffled sounds of her pleading with him to ram his cock harder into her mouth. Slam it deeper down her throat.

Nick was on the verge of cumming and she could tell, she jumped to her feet and wanked him hard so his hot spunk covered her.

They both flopped down next to each other in the hallway breathing hard.

A few minutes later Nick got dressed and gave Kirsty a kiss goodnight, leaving her satisfied and still covered in his man milk.

He drove home with a huge smile on his face.

As he parked up he grabbed his 'to do' list from his pocket and smiled.

"What Jordan wants Jordan gets" he muttered…..

_**Thanks for reading people! See you again soon….**_


End file.
